sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy
Fairies are portrayed in the series as beautiful, with pointed ears and glossy, thin skin. Physically, fairies are superhumanly strong and durable. They are tough, ferocious, and incredibly long-lived, but not immortal. In "The Southern Vampire Mysteries", the werewolf packmaster of Shreveport, Louisiana, says, "They love to flirt with disaster, they love to role-play." In both the television and book universes, fairies are extremely attractive to humans as well as to vampires; Vampires have a hard time resisting fairies because of their smell and taste as fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires. History A fairy, Claudine, is first introduced in ''Dead to the World'' . Watching vampires react to her, Sookie thinks that “it was like watching cats that'd suddenly spotted something skittering along the baseboards.”This makes face to face interactions between them all but impossible. However some individuals, such as Sookie's great-grandfather Niall Brigant, are able to "suppress their essence", effectively masking their scent and making such contact safer. In the Southern Vampire Series, fairies can be killed with either lemons, limes or iron. When a fairy dies a corpse is not left, just a sparkling powder (or fairy dust); the body just fades away and the spirit of the fairy goes to the next oldest family member to tell them of their death. The fae call their afterlife "The summerlands". Fairies are secretive about their own race, customs, interactions, and world. They normally inhabit the fae world, named Faery, but there are portals and doorways between it and the human world. Sookie's great-grandfather Niall is a fairy prince, and Claudine and Claude are Niall’s grandchildren. In later books, Claudine admits that she is Sookie's fairy godmother. She was assigned this role in an effort to move on to the next level, which is angelhood. Fairies have some form of magic,but it is said that fairy magic weakens if a fairy lives too long in the human world. Fairies have afflinity to some of the Elements namely water or air (Sookie comes from the sky fairies). Fae creatures inhabit the Fairy world in which fairies are the base race and the majority while other fae creatures: nymphs, water spirits, angels, Demons, pixies, goblins, and brownies are the minority. Sookie's great-grandfather is over a thousand years old and her half-human great-uncle is centuries old. Those who have fairy blood in them but are not full-blooded fairies are immune to the effects of iron, lemons and limes, while maintaining some of the attractive qualities of fairies. Niall states that Sookie and Jason have both inherited the beauty of the fairies but only certain creatures can tell they are part-fairy. As a genetic quirk (possibly due to fairy blood), Jason greatly resembles his great-uncle to the point where others are unable to differentiate between the two of them. Sookie appears to have inherited more magical fairy powers (such as the power of telepathy and immunity against mind spells from vampires and maenads), while Jason only has the power of being able to easily attract women and gay men. (However, most assume this is mainly due to his good looks). Powers & Abilities *'Telepathic Communication': While demons can receive ''the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, Fae can ''send telepathic messages to one-another if they know how to do so. These messages could be words or images or emotions depending on how skilled the sender is. *'Longevity': Faeries can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, their corpses dissolves into glittering dust and their spirits will briefly appear to living relatives before passing on. *'Superhuman Physique & Essence: '''Faeries are superhumanly strong, fast, and durable. Although not as fast as vampires, Fae have comparable strength and durability to the undead and are generally stronger and more durable than shifters. Faeries are also unnaturally beautiful and attractive to humans and vampires, although older or powerful fae can mask this essence. Most faeries are naturally tall, lean, and possess pointed ears. When fae are near one another (especially for extended periods of time) their essence is enhanced. When Sookie's fae relatives move in with her, she notices her beauty, health, and vitality increase. *'Dimensional transportation': Fairies can transport themselves and others to other dimensions. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. Powerful fairies can banish people to other dimensions against their will, though less powerful faeries appear to require consent. *'Fae Magic: Most, if not all, Faeries have access to faerie magic, which differs from human magic in unspecified ways. Powerful faeries like Niall can curse others, create and close dimensional portals, and hide his essence from vampires. Half-Fae are also capable of accessing faeries magic, but the extent of that power is unknown. Sookie once broke a faerie curse with a kiss, but it is unknown how much magic to which Sookie has access. *'''Shapeshifting (Book Series): Faeries can either naturally or learn to develop varying degrees of shapeshifting. Sookie's biological half-fae grandfather routinely shapeshifted into the appearance of her grandmother's husband in order to seduce her (although Sookie's uncle was able to discern this imposter in pictures from the original suggesting faeries may be able to tell each other apart when shapeshifting). Another faerie pretended to be an injured human shapeshifter by partially shifting wings and feathers on his arm in order to seduce Sookie. *'Shapeshifting (TV Series)': While the true form of a Faerie is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, blue-green eyes, long sharp claws and rodent fangs, fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful and attractive humanoids. Though they have a certain degree of control over this ability, by default they attune themselves to whatever the ideal of beauty is on the frequency of the dominant species of a particular dimension (that is, they appear as classically attractive humans while on Earth). *'Illusions (TV Series)': Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others, as demonstrated with the illusion the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. This Ability is very similar to their Shapeshifting ability if not the same. *'Dimensional creation (TV Series)': it appears as though Faeries are capable of creating alternate dimensions, as seen by the plane of Faery. It can be assumed that only particularly powerful fae or a number of them working in concert can create another dimension. Other Faery Creatures Fae Creatures: As noted above, the world of faery in this universe includes "fairies, nymphs, water sprites, angels, elves, demons, pixies, goblins, and brownies", with fairies being the majority and base race. Britlingens: Extremely powerful and skilled beings from another dimension who act as mercenaries, considered to rival vampires in strength. Summoning Britlingens requires an exorbitant amount of money, but once summoned they are very difficult to kill. Devils: Beings that can corrupt human souls and even buy them. Devils only make deals at crossroads, they are very tricky and have no empathy. The contract must be signed with the blood of the person who sells their soul to the devil (not to be confused with "the Devil", who rarely appears "above ground"). In return, the devil will grant that person their dearest wish. Devils look very human, except for their very sharp teeth and dark red eyes. They are able to possess humans and other supes (referred to in Dead Ever After); they can also appear out of thin air. They may have other powers which have not been revealed so far. Devils and demons tend to cross paths once in a while, but it has not been made clear whether or not these two species are related to each other. If so, that would make devils a type of fae, although this is not explicitly stated. Demons: Beings that have very sharp teeth and are tricky to kill. They can manipulate fire (referred to in Dead and Gone), run faster than any human or animal (referred to in Dead and Gone), and generate a very powerful, burning touch (referred to in Dead as a Doornail). They also possess the power of telepathy (referred to in Dead Reckoning) and can shapeshift (referred to in Deadlocked). Some, if not all, demons can perform magic. Mr. Cataliades was able to pass on his telepathy to Sookie's family by mixing his blood with her grandparent's wine. When they die, the earth does not take the body in nor does it decompose, so it has to be burned (referred to in Definitely Dead). Angels: These fae beings were never seen in the book series and were only referenced infrequently. It is known that faeries can become angels under certain circumstances. Claudine was attempting to become an angel and part of that transformation was to act at Sookie's fairy godmother. Angelic powers are unknown. Elves: Very little is known about these creatures. It is expressed in the short story "Two Blondes" that they have very sharp teeth and their blood is poisonous to vampires. If elf blood is ingested, it will greatly weaken and disorient a vampire for a short period of time. In "Two Blondes", Sookie shoots Rudy, a half-elf, in the face and chest, but he is not mortally wounded. This implies elves are very durable supernaturals and may potentially be more dangerous than others previously introduced. Goblins: Little yet strong creatures whose touch burns the skin (referred to in Club Dead). Faerie blood effects *'Intoxication': Any vampire that drinks faerie blood becomes intoxicated with it, going into a state humans would describe as "drunk". The amount of drunkenness displayed by a vampire depends on the amount of fairy blood the vampire drank. *'Attraction': Fairy blood smells very appealing to supernaturals, especially vampires (though two-natured have admitted to it, too). The blood also increases the physical appeal of human/fairy hybrids and their descendants. Known Fae Full-blooded * Claudine Crane (deceased) * Bellenos (elf) * Binne Brigant * Branna Brigant * Dermont Brigant * Dillion Brigant * Niall Brigant * Rogan Brigant * Cait * Desmond Cataliades (demon) * Colman * Claude Crane * Claudette Crane * Diantha (demon) * Enda * Gladiola (demon) * Mr. Hob (goblin) * Lee * Lochlan * Simon Maimondies (demon) * Murry * Neave * Nergal (demons) * Preston Pardloe Half-blooded * Bary Horowitz * Earl Stackhouse (deceased) * Hunter Savoy * Sookie Stackhouse * Jason Stackhouse Video-Guide: Faerie 450px Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Definition Category:Fairies Category:Telepaths Category:Species